The Return of Jafar
The Return of Jafar (also known as Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar) is a 1994 American direct-to-video animated musical fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It is the first sequel to the 1992 film Aladdin, and serves as the pilot to the Aladdin animated series. Released on May 20, 1994, it was the first Disney direct-to-video animated film,1 and marked the first American direct-to-video animated film.2 Though the film received mixed to negative reviews, it sold 15 million VHS tapes and grossed $300 million, becoming one of the best-selling films on home video. Another direct-to-video sequel, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released in 1996. Plot One year has passed since the events of the first film. Aladdin and Abu have settled in the palace with Princess Jasmine and her father, the Sultan. Still yearning for adventures, Aladdin foils the robbery of a criminal group led by Abis Mal, stealing their loot and returning it to the people of Agrabah. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago escapes from Jafar's lamp and, tired of being taken for granted by Jafar, refuses to heed Jafar's demands to free him. After throwing the lamp into a well, Iago returns to Agrabah, hoping to get close to Aladdin and return to the palace. During a confrontation with Aladdin and Abu, the three are attacked by Abis Mal and his men, and Iago inadvertently saves Aladdin's life. In gratitude, Aladdin keeps Iago on the palace grounds, promising to speak with the Sultan on his behalf. Abis Mal accidentally finds and takes possession of Jafar after finding his lamp in the well. Hindered by his incompetent master, Jafar manipulates Abis Mal into wasting his first two wishes and enlists his help in taking revenge on Aladdin, in exchange for granting him a special third wish. Abis Mal agrees, still desiring revenge on Aladdin. At the palace, the Genie returns after seeing the world, having missed his friends greatly. At the evening banquet, the Sultan announces his intention to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Iago is revealed, however, when Abu and Rajah chase him into the banquet. Aladdin desperately speaks up for Iago and tries to convince the Sultan to pardon him, but Jasmine is left heartbroken that Aladdin didn't confide in her. Genie and Iago help them reconcile, and Jasmine agrees to give Iago a chance. The Sultan, however, grows suspicious of Aladdin for defending Iago, but agrees to issue a temporary pardon for Iago, with the stipulation that Aladdin is to keep an eye on him. As Iago begins to grow fond of Aladdin, Jafar sneaks into the palace with Abis Mal's help and confronts him, forcing him to help him take revenge on Aladdin. Iago reluctantly agrees and arranges a trip for Aladdin and the Sultan to a waterfall. Jafar captures Genie and Abu and then goes for the Sultan, locking them all in the dungeon and framing Aladdin for the Sultan's alleged murder by posing as Jasmine, sentencing him to execution. Iago has a change of heart and frees the Genie, enabling him to save Aladdin in time. Though Agrabah is now under Jafar's control, and realizing that Jafar is too dangerous to be left alive, Aladdin vows to stop him by destroying his lamp, which is the only way to kill Jafar, while Iago decides to leave. Aladdin and the group confront Jafar in the treasure room just before Abis Mal can wish him free. Jafar transforms into his Genie form, incapacitates the Genie, shatters Carpet, splits open the Palace gardens and creates a pool of lava where he traps Aladdin on a sinking rock. Iago returns and grabs the lamp, and though he is severely injured by Jafar, he stays conscious long enough to kick the lamp into the lava where it melts, destroying Jafar once and for all. Aladdin rescues Iago and they all get to safety as Jafar's magic is undone, restoring the Palace gardens and Carpet. With Jafar gone, Iago is accepted into the palace, but Aladdin ultimately declines the Sultan's offer to become the vizier, instead opting to see the world with Jasmine, much to Iago's chagrin. A post-credits scene reveals that Abis Mal survived, stuck in a tree, realizing that his third wish will never be granted. Voice cast Main article: List of Disney's Aladdin characters * Scott Weinger as Aladdin (character) ** Brad Kane as Aladdin (singing voice) * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Dan Castellaneta as Genie * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine ** Liz Callaway as Princess Jasmine (singing voice) * Jason Alexander as Abis Mal * Frank Welker as Abu and Rajah * Val Bettin as the Sultan * Jim Cummings as Razoul Category:Disney Toons Category:Movie Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:1994